


Services

by Dreizehn



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sexual innuendo's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Hibiki gives Kagura a massage as reward for him finishing his work early.





	Services

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go as I planned but whatever! I swear this is decent

There were some things that were a simple no no in Kagura’s mind. One of those things were getting turned on because his secretary was straddling his back while massaging him. Hibiki was good at giving massages, that was something Kagura could not deny, however it didn't seem like Hibiki was aware of that.

“Lord Kagura should I press harder?” Hibiki questioned curiously, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Kagura was sure that if he said yes that the line between pain and pleasure would be crossed in an instant and the rest of this massage would become a living hell for him.

“No you're good...really good,” he confirmed. Hibiki immediately continued afterwards, successfully using the same amount of pressure he had been since halfway through this massage. It would have all been perfect had it not been for a certain feeling in the lower regions of his body.

“Are you sure I'm doing okay? Lord Kagura, you're...very tense,” Hibiki questioned, which immediately made Kagura want to curse. Damn this body and it's weakness to massages, and well Hibiki unintentionally grinding against him. “Let me change positions,” Hibiki said, before Kagura heard the sound of shuffling and the bed dipping to the side. A moment passed before Kagura felt the familiar weight of Hibiki’s bottom return to his back, except now at a higher position. Was he going for his shoulders now?

The press of fingers against his shoulders soon answered his question, and he couldn't help but let out a pleasured groan. Yeup without a doubt, Kagura truly loved Hibiki's massages, although they were extremely rare and only ever came out of Kagura being on his best behavior or Hibiki having a moment of personal guilt trip; regardless, Kagura loved this service.

The steady rhythm of Hibiki's hands pressing on his shoulders caused Kagura to lose himself in the massage, and at that same moment, Hibiki glanced at the clock with a bored expression on his face.

They had been doing this for quite sometime now, and Hibiki's hands were starting to get tired, so he decided to end this now. He knew Kagura wouldn't protest if he simply did something to excite his lords obvious growing erection. Hibiki leaned down towards Kagura’s ear, then softly bit down on the lobe. Kagura responded with a loud yelp.

Hibiki spluttered out a compressed laugh before he fell to his side giggling, but he didn't get to fully enjoy Kagura’s reaction as before he knew it, he was on his back and Kagura was hovering above him with a flustered glare. “Lord Kagura you do realize you are much larger than me.”

“I am very well aware of that.”

“Then please remove yourself. You're going to crush me.”

“You'll survive,” Kagura said, as he pinned Hibiki's arms down. Kagura’s grip was tight, and Hibiki could barely move his arms. He was trapped under him.

“Are you going to punish me?”

“Depends on your idea of a punishment?”

Hibiki raised an eyebrow, and was about to open his mouth to question him when Kagura sat on his waist and caused him to grunt. Kagura enjoyed the look of confusion on Hibiki's face and grinned. He would get his revenge now. Kagura released Hibiki's wrist, then before Hibiki could question him, moved his arms to Hibiki’s sides, and started tickling him.

Hibiki choked out a laugh, then attempted to suppress the rest, but to no avail. Kagura snickered. He knew finding out Hibiki was ticklish would come in handy. He enjoyed himself as he watched Hibiki wiggle and squirm under him. “Ah...lord Kagura...st...stop! Ha…!” Hibiki struggled to get his words out as Kagura continued to mercilessly tickle him, grinning the whole time.

“Ah it's so nice to see you finally off your high horse,” Kagura said, earning a flustered glare in response. “You know you're kinda...cute like this.” Kagura wasn't joking, for the first time he actually found his right hand man rather adorable right now. Maybe because he was flustered and laughing and not scorning him while saying cold things.

“You….ha..insufferable...drunk!” Hibiki managed, between laughter, but Kagura found it hard to feel offended by someone who was helpless under him squirming and giggling. He should do this to Hibiki more often. The excuse that he was simply ‘punishing’ him could easily be used at anytime considering how rude he always was.

Kagura finally decided to stop when it looked like he was starting to run out of breath. Then watched as Hibiki curled up and attempted to catch his breath. Hibiki glared at Kagura while breathing heavily, his cheeks still red from embarrassment. Kagura was sure if it wasn't for his weight Hibiki would have attacked him by now.

Once Hibiki caught his breath and seemingly calmed down, he said, “You're heavy…”

“If I move do you promise not to attack?”

“I could never harm you, Lord Kagura.”

Kagura debated his options. He would definitely have to move eventually. Even though they have finished all their work for the day, Kagura was almost certain Hibiki would make him suffer one way or another, so against his better judgement, Kagura moved off of Hibiki. He immediately regretted it. 

Hibiki lunged at Kagura, and Kagura was immediately forced on the defense. The two got into a tussle. Kagura had the advantage with strength but Hibiki was slippery, and before long Hibiki was straddling Kagura’s waist and gripping his throat.

Hibiki breathed heavily with an excited glint in his eyes while Kagura stared at him with an amused glare. “Grip is a little...tight? Don't you think,” Kagura questioned, waiting for Hibiki to release him, or an opportunity to strike a counter attack.

“Oh I think it's just fine…”

“I can throw you off anytime you know.”

“Try me. Master Kagura.”

Maybe it was because Hibiki usually stuck with lord that him calling him master- which wasn't exactly rare but at the same time not common- caused Kagura to get excited in a way that was not very relevant to their small scale battle, but it still gave him enough of a rush to slam Hibiki on his back. He realized he may have been a little more rough than intended because Hibiki gasped as if he had been winded.

Kagura resisted the urge to display concern for Hibiki’s welfare and simply pinned his arms down. Hibiki was strong and had suffered worst hits; such as all the many times Kagura may have accidentally kicked him harder than intended during a spar. Hibiki appeared to be fine though as he smiled faintly before letting out an amused huff. “I admit defeat.”

“Not going to try and fight back again?” Kagura questioned. Raising an eyebrow curiously as he spoke. 

“I can't beat you in a competition of pure strength,” Hibiki said simply. His expression left no room for argument, so Kagura didn't pursue one. He just stared at Hibiki waiting to see what his response would be. “So… what are you going to do to me?”

“Well usually this type of situation would lead to heated kissing.”

Hibiki raised a skeptical eyebrow as no such situation had ever played out between them. “Lord Kagura… I am yours to command and will not complain if you choose to want to do such things however….however I am not one of your little flings that you will never see again after fucking.”

“I...I know that!” Kagura yelled flustered. “I didn't mean that seriously.” He sighed. At the end of the day though, he actually wasn't sure what he wanted to do with Hibiki. He was offering his body but not the option to treat him like he would any other one-night-stand, and well Kagura wasn't sure if he wanted to anyway.

Hibiki stared at him looking unimpressed. “Lord Kagura if you have nothing in mind I shall retire to my room.”

“Sleep with me.”

“I already told y-”

“Not like that. I want you to literally sleep with me.” It was Kagura’s favorite thing that he would be losing if he allowed Hibiki to leave. A bed partner to cuddle with at night. He preferred the softness of a woman, but Hibiki would have to do.

Hibiki looked at Kagura skeptically, as if he was doubting his words deep down inside. “You are much more lonely than I thought, aren't you? Lord Kagura.”

“Shut up…”

Kagura removed himself off of Hibiki than lied over on his back and patted the space beside him, gesturing for Hibiki to lay in the spot. Hibiki sighed. He didn't particularly want to sleep in his lords bed as it was not exactly proper, but his usual behavior wasn't proper either so he had to accept it.

Hibiki moved over to the space beside Kagura and lied on his side facing him. Kagura placed his arm around Hibiki’s waist and pulled him against his chest, and Hibiki's eyes widened in surprise. He wanted him this close? Hibiki didn't voice his concerns though and simply remained still and wondered what exactly was he doing.

“Ah… this is nice,” Kagura mumbled. His eyes drifted shut as he spoke and he held Hibiki close to him, who was slightly confused on what to do right now.

Hibiki remained still until he was sure Kagura was sleep, and he finally mumbled, “This is very unprofessional… Lord Kagura.”


End file.
